EL Dragón y El Mago
by Lunatica Drake Dark
Summary: ¡Estoy viva! JEJE Bueno aquí les traigo una pequeña historia sobre un hermoso Dragón de alas plateadas y un guapo mago doncel de ojos verdes. ¿Qué les deparara el destino en esté inicio de amistad entre un mago y un poderoso dragón? ¡Vengan a averiguarlo! ;) -Ojo es slash- ¡Volvemos al ataque! muahaha ;) ¡Espero, junto a las musas ansiosa sus lindos comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Saludossss!**

 **¡Heme aquí, aun estoy viva!**

 **Les traigo una pequeña historia… ¡Espero les guste! Las musas me han inspirado, así que tengo que arreglar todo esto. Uhmm… No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos habrá pero serán poquis. Sin beta D:**

 **Advertencia: Slash (ChicoxChico) ya saben que pasa si no les gusta. ^^**

 **¡Aquí vamos! ¡Yey!**

 **-1-**

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-EL DRAGÓN Y EL MAGO-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 **-1-**

En un día cálido con brisa fresca, en medio de un hermoso bosque se escuchaba el rugido de un imponente dragón, entre las nubes se podía ver la gran figura de una criatura de alas plateadas, con escamas iridiscentes y ojos grises que con el reflejo del sol parecían diamantes, todos los habitantes del bosque lo conocían como Eltanin Draconis, quien se paseaba majestuoso entre las nubes con un vuelo lento, crenado brisas con sus alas.

Al lado de una cabaña en un claro del bosque unos ojos verdes seguían con curiosidad el vuelo de la feroz criatura, mientras recolectaba algunas plantas para sus brebajes, un guapo mago doncel, de piel pálida, de cabellera negra como las alas de un cuervo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, ataviado con un pantalón azul marino casi negro, una camisa verde hoja, una capa negra y unas botas altas azul oscuro, de nombre Harry. Mientras observaba al dragón en su paseo, el joven mago sentía la tristeza de Eltanin Draconis como una melancólica melodía en el viento.

Movido por la curiosidad el mago, interesado por saber lo que causaba la tristeza del hermoso dragón, se dispone a hacerse su amigo. Así que con valentía lo llama

-¡Oh gran dragón que vuelas por el cielo te llamo ante mí!-

La magnífica criatura aleteo para detenerse en el aire, luego aterrizo levantando una gran nube de polvo en el proceso y se quedo mirando al joven mago con curiosidad.

El ojiverde con paso lento se acerca al dragón y coloca su mano sobre el hocico del animal que estaba sorprendido al ver que el joven, no le tenía miedo.

Al percatarse de la mirada dudosa del dragón el mago le dice –Tranquilo Eltanin Draconis, sólo quiero ser tú amigo-

La criatura lo observa por unos segundos analizando al joven con sus ojos grises y al darse cuenta de que no eran malas sus intenciones, asiente con la cabeza.

-Veo que eres muy inteligente- elogia el ojiverde al dragón.

El dragón entusiasmado por encontrarse con alguien que le comprendiera sin palabras, lo invito a subirse en su lomo y le lleva a pasear por el cielo sellando así el inicio de su amistad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **-1-**

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-EL DRAGÓN Y EL MAGO-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 **-1-**

 _¡De antemano gracias por prestarle atención a mi bebé! Jeje_ _ **Espero ansiosa por sus comentarios.**_

 _Las musas me secuestran de nuevo, la verdad no estoy molesta. Por ahora._

Musas: _¡Oye!_

-Sólo se escucha la risilla de Lunática- ^^

 **¡La magia en ti!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Saludossss!**

 **Advertencia: Slash (ChicoxChico) ya saben que pasa si no les gusta. ^^**

 **Beta: _**

 **Perdón por lo corto del capítulo anterior y de otros. ¡no me apedreen es culpa de las musas!**

 **Bueno: ¡Aquí vamos!**

 **-2-**

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-EL DRAGÓN Y EL MAGO-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 **-2-**

 _ **Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses…**_

El tiempo parecía volar, así como el cariño entre el mago y el dragón crecía…

Harry y Eltanin Draconis se hacían grandes amigos, iban juntos a todas partes, se divertían, paseaban, recolectaban plantas y hacían muchas otras actividades. Cada vez crecía más el cariño entre ellos, el mago estaba muy contento, pues ya no sentía aquella gran tristeza en el noble corazón del dragón plateado. Además tenía quien le acompañara alejando la soledad, pues el joven Harry no tenía familia y el dragón era una estupenda compañía.

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

En un bosque encantado donde vivían, aves de fuego, unicornios, hadas, ninfas, lobos, venados y nogmos, los rayos del sol se colaban traviesos por las copas de los arboles, el sonido de un arroyo acompañado por la brisa de primavera creaba una cantarina melodía.

Harry estaba recolectando algunos frutos de los árboles del lugar, mientras Eltanin tomaba un poco de agua fresca del arroyo, el mago estaba tomando unas frutas rojas de un árbol, cuando de repente la corteza brillo, luego en el tronco apareció un espejo, el ojiverde se acerca, ve unas letras en el marco del espejo que rezaban:

 _ **"Qui venit in speculo**_

 _ **Scitis quam habeat veram imaginem "**_

El ojiverde al traducirlas pudo comprender su mensaje:

" _ **Aquellos que se vieren en este espejo,**_

 _ **Conocerán su verdadera imagen en su reflejo"**_

Movido por su natural curiosidad, Harry se para frente al espejo, pero sólo ve su reflejo, frunce las cejas, se hace un lado y se coloca frente al espejo de nuevo pero nada pasa. Por lo tanto por un momento piensa que no sirve, pero…

Observo en el espejo que más atrás de él, se podía ver la figura de un hombre de espaldas, así que agudizo los ojos para ver mejor la imagen que el espejo le mostraba, pudo observar a un joven con camisa blanca, pantalón negro y botas de cuero, con una cabellera dorada ondeando en el viento. Entonces voltea para saber quien es el hombre, pero sólo ve al dragón en el arroyo, confundido vuelve a ver el espejo pero se da cuenta que la imagen del hombre está justo donde Eltanin se encontraba…

Un gran asombro le embarga al comprender que Eltanin Draconis debe ser un hombre bajo una maldición y también que el espejo sí sirve, por lo tanto su imagen es la misma porque es una persona sincera que demostraba quien era en todo lugar.

El espejo vuelve a desaparecer en la corteza del árbol, el mago termina de recoger las frutas y pensativo, regresa al lado del dragón preguntándose quien podrá ser en realidad y mirándolo con otros ojos, con sumo cuidado Eltanin Draconis revuelve los cabellos de Harry con su hocico al verlo pensativo con una pregunta impresa en sus hermosos ojos grises.

El peli azabache negando con la cabeza le acaricia el morro a la criatura y le dice –Es hora de volver a casa, tengo brebajes que hacer-

El dragón lo mira dubitativo y deja escapar humo de sus narinas, Harry niega con la cabeza al ver la preocupación en los ojos plateados, así que lo tranquiliza diciéndole:

-No pasa nada- brindándole una brillante sonrisa para aplacarlo.

Eltanin lo mira por unos segundos con tanta intensidad que Harry se sonroja, luego afirma con la cabeza y lo invita a subirse a su lomo, para luego despegar con un aleteo de sus potentes alas que generan una ventisca que hace que vuelen hojas secas de los árboles por todo el lugar.

Desde que el mago vio el reflejo del dragón Eltanin en ese espejo mágico del bosque encantado, se dispuso a investigar quien era o que le había sucedido a su amigo dragontino.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **-2-**

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-EL DRAGÓN Y EL MAGO-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 **-2-**

 **Nota:** Eltanin Draconis: Es la estrella más brillante de la constelación del dragón.

¡Gracias por seguirnos!

Gracias por comentar:

Sakura Malfoy Potter

Akabashi Yuu

Besos :*

¡Gracias a quienes nos visiten! ¡Algún brebaje que necesiten? XD

¿Comentarios?

 **¡La magia en ti!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Saludossss!**

 **Advertencia: Slash (ChicoxChico) ya saben que pasa si no les gusta. ^^**

 **Este capítulo es más largo, se que han estado cortos, pero es que es una historia corta. :P**

 **¡Aquí vamos!**

 **-3-**

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-EL DRAGÓN Y EL MAGO-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 **-3-**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Harry hubiera visto el reflejo de Eltanin Draconis en espejo que revelaba la verdadera imagen en el bosque encantado, desde ese día había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a investigar, sin aún encontrar respuestas a sus incógnitas, claro en secreto del dragón que le daba miradas curiosas al ver los trajines del ojiverde en su búsqueda.

 _ **Días después…**_

Esa noche, como ya era costumbre Harry y el dragón se despidieron antes de irse a dormir.

-Ten gratos sueños Eltanin- Decía el moreno mientras acariciaba el morro del dragón.

La esplendida criatura, le respondió con un lametón juguetón que hizo que el joven se sonrojara un poco.

Luego Harry entro en la cabaña y el dragón se dirigió al enramado que el mago había creado para él, ya que Eltanin no quería separarse mucho de su amigo, así descansaría cómodo sobre algunas mantas y bajo un techo que le protegiera del clima.

 _ **Más tarde esa noche…**_

La luna llena se colaba traviesa por la ventana y su luz acariciaba la piel suave de un guapo joven de cabellos azabaches que brillaban bajo los rayos platinados, quien se había quedado dormido en su escritorio, pues estaba investigando sobre la situación de su amigo el Dragón Eltanin, el joven se removió pues tenía un sueño.

 _ **-Sueño-**_

 _En un bosque mágico no muy lejos de allí…_

Un joven mago de cabello rubio y ojos grises, protegía un tesoro mágico, en uno cofre estaba guardando una gema de los siete colores del arcoíris "La gema del deseo imposible" que como lo decía su nombre concedía un deseo imposible a la persona que la obtuviera, por lo cual en manos equivocadas sería peligrosa.

El ojigris, buscando reparar los daños cometidos, se dispuso a cuidar ese tesoro, misión encomendada por su antiguo mentor, quien había sido el anterior guardián del tesoro. En ese momento estaba sellando la gema en un cofre con un encantamiento de invisibilidad, a través del cual sólo podía ver el guardián de la piedra.

Luego rápidamente abrió un hoyo en la tierra del jardín de su casa y enterró el cofre, que se abrió camino profundo en la tierra, cubierto por protecciones.

-Pequeño dragón ¿dónde estas?- Canturrea la voz aguda de una mujer -¡Aquí estás!- dice llegando a donde estaba el rubio.

El joven mago se pone en pie y observa a la bruja enfrente suyo –No podrás obtener la gema- le dice con una sonrisa burlona.

La mujer le dirige una mirada de ojos rojos llenos de odio -¡Dame la gema si sabes lo que te conviene pequeñín!- le exige llena de rabia.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no la tendrás ¿no entiendes? ¿Acaso debo decírtelo en otro idioma?- eso hace enfadar aun más a la de ojos rojos, quien lo ataca lanzándole un hechizo cortante que hace que el collar que llevaba en el cuello el joven mago callera al suelo.

-¡Miserable mocoso!- grita la bruja, lanzando hechizos al joven que los esquivaba y le devolvía lo suyo. La de ojos rojos siente la magia del joven concentrándose en un ataque y sonríe de medio lado al ver el collar del mago en el suelo y tomándolo con una de sus manos –Ya se que hare contigo tonto insolente-

El rubio sale de entre los arbustos y se dispone a lanzar su ataque, pero la bruja usa esa misma energía para conjurar **-Mutationes commentationum quae huic meo mandate Stella nova figura nativitatis tuae*-**

Y en frente de ella parece un hermoso dragón de escamas plateadas iridiscentes y ojos grises que asemejaban al diamante.

-Jajajajaja- rie escandalosamente -¡Ahora no te podrás comunicar con nadie, ni pedir ayuda… Pequeño dragón exiliado de los suyos!- observa con desde al dragón que debido al hechizo se tambalea somnoliento –Por tu insolencia-

Dejando inconsciente al dragón plateado, la bruja estaba confiada en que podía tomar la gema…Se dirige a la casa donde vivía el mago, pero se da cuenta que el tesoro no esta allí y se da cuenta, que debe estar oculto en otro lugar, a pesar de que trato de que el ahora dragón se lo dijera fue imposible, enojada destruyo la casa y se fue de allí dejándolo convertido en dragón para que estuviese siempre solo.

Atrás sólo quedo una hermosa casa quemándose y un collar de plata, con un dragón grabado, en medio de las llamas.

 _ **-Fin del sueño-**_

Harry despertó sobresaltado de su sueño, se puso de pie y observo por la ventana hacia el patio de su casa donde Eltanin Draconis dormía plácidamente bañado por los rayos de la luna que hacían que sus escamas brillaran con los colores del arcoíris, supo que era él quien custodiaba "La gema del deseo imposible" y que a pesar de estar bajo la maldición seguía cuidando de alguna forma el tesoro.

Harry como mago gustaba de ayudar a otros, así que decidido se dispuso a buscar un hechizo que eliminara la maldición de la bruja, además Eltanin Draconis era su amigo y él lo quería mucho.

 _ **Días después…**_

El mago Harry sale corriendo de su cabaña, emocionado para encontrarse con su amigo luego de horas de estudio, quien estaba recostado en el jardín disfrutando de los rayos del sol, Harry acaricia el lomo de la criatura quien alza la cabeza y al ver el ojiverde, hace un gesto que parece una sonrisa en su cara de dragón.

-Se que en realidad no eres un dragón- Dice el moreno –Lamento mucho la maldición que te lanzo aquella bruja… Pero ¿sabes? ¡Encontré una solución y pienso quitarte el hechizo!- exclama con una brillante sonrisa el mago.

El dragón se levanta casi de un salto haciendo que la tierra tiemble bajos sus pies, luego mira fijamente a esas hermosas esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban y en sus ojos grises se refleja, alegría, esperanza y sorpresa. Con una pregunta estampada en su mirada ¿cómo descubriría Harry la verdad?

El ojiverde que lo conocía tan bien, después de esos meses de convivencia, además de la conexión que parecía existir y que ellos no notaban…

Entendió su mirada y le respondió –Fue en el bosque encantado, vi tu reflejo en un espejo mágico que refleja nuestra verdadera imagen… No te lo dije antes porque ¡quería darte la sorpresa cuando conociera la solución para tu problema!- exclama emocionado Harry.

Eltanin Draconis le dirige una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo, el mago de ojos verdes le dice –Bueno, traeré todos los ingredientes para empezar con el contra hechizo- después de decir aquello camina hacia la cabaña a buscar lo que necesita con mucho entusiasmo. Mientras el dragón le dirige una mira de de gratitud y orgullo que el joven se pierde.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Ya todo estaba listo para comenzar y Eltanin se encontraba en medio de un círculo mágico, Harry estaba a punto de empezar con el hechizo que rompería la maldición…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **-3-**

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-EL DRAGÓN Y EL MAGO-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 **-3-**

 ***Cambia a mi mandato, que la estrella de tu nacimiento sea tu nueva forma"**

Use un traductor para eso, espero que haya quedado bien :v :3

¡Ámennos! Jajaja :3

Espero que les guste.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:**

Sakuira Malfoy Potter

Numeneesse

Kasandra Potter

Akabashi Yuu

 **Gracias por seguirnos.**

 _ **¡Besos!**_

 _ **¡Esperamos ansiosas sus comentarios!**_

 _ **¡La magia en ti!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Saludossss!**

 **Advertencia: Slash (ChicoxChico) ya saben que pasa si no les gusta. ^^**

 **¡Perdonen posibles errores, perdonen lo corto del capítulo y de la historia! ¡Perdónennos la vida!**

Musas: ¡Deja el drama!

*Cara de sufrimiento de Lunatica *****

 **¡Aquí vamos!**

 ***-4-***

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-EL DRAGÓN Y EL MAGO-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 **-4-**

En el claro de aquel bosque, cerca de la cabaña, Harry ya había establecido todo lo requerido para ayudar a Eltanin el dragón a volver a su forma humana… El círculo mágico estaba listo, había un objeto representando a cada uno de los cuatro elementos, una estrella y otros símbolos elaborados con diferentes colores, las piedras preciosas y semipreciosas necesarias.

-Estoy nervioso- dice el ojiverse refregando sus manos la una con la otra, saliendo del circulo mágico para empezar con su labor.

Eltanin le dirige una mirada agradecida y le da un empujoncito juguetón para mostrarle su apoyo.

-De acuerdo- dice Harry fuera del círculo, respira hondo y agrega –Es hora-

El dragón asiente amablemente y le da una mirada de apoyo.

Harry nervioso, le guiña un ojo antes de cerrar ambos y concentrar su magia. Se siente la fuerza del hechizo comenzar a concentrarse, la magia concentrando su fuerza en todo lo requerido para realizar el cambio, tocando cada objeto, brillando el circulo alrededor del dragón que siente esa magia tan vibrante y pura del ojiverde.

Tras unos minutos, a mitad del hechizo, Harry abre los ojos inquietos y a su vez el dragón se tensa. Ambos expectantes.

Se sentía una energía oscura llegando hacia ellos, el hechizo ha sido interrumpido.

 _Entonces…_

El cielo comenzó a tornarse oscuro, nubes grises cubrieron el sol y rayos comenzaron a caer del cielo, de un remolino de energía oscura salió una mujer pálida, de cabello negro enmarañado y ojos rojos, quien llevaba puesto un vestido negro y una capa con leves tonos rojos como la sangre.

Una risa malvada se escucho en todo el lugar –¡Soy Bellatrix la bruja más temible que puede existir!-

Harry retrocede y se prepara para lo que puede venir, mientras Eltanin se preocupa por su amigo, tensándose como un arco, preparado para lo que venga.

-¡No permitiré que oses desafiarme al levantar el hechizo que lance sobre el insolente Eltanin Draconis!- luego de reír otra vez de manera escandalosa, ataco al dragón y a la mago, haciendo volar todos los elementos que había conseguido Harry para el hechizo.

Ambos esquivan el ataque.

-¡Bellatrix!- exclama Harry –Deberías desistir de tus acciones, cambia y ya no estarás sola- trata de hacerla entrar en razón, sin saber que la ambición ya la había consumido.

La bruja lanza otro ataque, Harry lo repele con un escudo, ese es seguido de múltiples ataques, uno más peligroso que el otro y a cada oportunidad que tiene el dragón protege al ojiverde con sus alas.

-¡No me importa estar sola o no estarlo, yo sólo quiero poder!- la bruja de ojos rojos ríe con gran estruendo y sigue atacándolos.

Eltanin estaba preocupado, casi desesperado, no podía hacer nada… Más que tratar de proteger a Harry, no podía acercarse lo suficiente a Bellatrix, parte del hechizo que la bruja le lanzare para que no pudiera atacarle en su forma draconiana.

Tras unos minutos de lucha, ambos estaban cansados, Bellatrix y Harry, cuando por azares del destino que parece estar en contra del dragón y el mago, el azabache tropieza con una piedra y cae el suelo, lo que Bellatrix aprovecha para lanzar un conjuro al joven mago.

-¡Invoca potestate tenebrarum in saecula praeterire de superficie terrae!*- un rayo negro sale de las manos de la bruja directamente hacia Harry, mientras ríe con gozo, odio y locura reflejado en sus ojos rojos.

El joven mago, atina a lanzar un escudo que parece muy débil ante semejante ataque de magia oscura.

Una especie de nube oscura que despide rayos agresivos de maldad…. De sobrecogedora oscuridad. Se acercan peligrosamente al ojiverde.

Pero el hechizo no logra alcanzar a Harry…

Su amigo el dragón se interpone, conociendo el impacto que tendría ese conjuro en el joven mago de ojos verdes y sin importarle el que tendría en el mismo, las cosas suceden rápidamente, el oscuro hechizo rebota en las escamas plateadas y golpea a Bellatrix.

-¡Nooo, maldito Dra…. Aaaaaarrrgg!- Su grito desgarrador hace eco en todo el boque mientras que desaparece para siempre en una nube de humo, gritando llena de rabia.

Harry con el corazón latiendo a más no poder y con la angustia sobrecogiéndolo, corre a socorres a su amigo que estaba en el suelo mal herido.

Al verlo no puede evitar llorar y le dice -¡Oh mi querido dragón! Mi pobre Eltanin, no me dejes solo de nuevo… - El ojiverde abraza al dragón con desesperación al percatarse como la imagen de la magnifica criatura comienza a desdibujarse, sus lágrimas caen sobre las escamas de este, Eltanin le da un lametazo tratando de eliminar las gotas saladas, con un terrible pesar en sus ojos diamantinos al tener que separarse del mago.

–Te quiero- Dice Harry, con voz afectada por el llano y le da un beso en el hocico a su querido dragón, la piel del dragón comienza a brillar intensamente, cegando por un momento al joven mago...

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **-4-**

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-EL DRAGÓN Y EL MAGO-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 **-4-**

 ***Invoco el poder de la oscuridad para que desaparezcas ahora y para siempre de la faz de la tierra.**

 **¡No me maten!**

 **¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR GENTE HERMOSA!**

 _ **Sakura Malfoy Potter**_ __

 _ **Akabashi Yuu**_

 _ **NUMENEESSE**_ __

 **¡SE ACERCA EL FINAL!**

 **Buaaa T.T**

 **XD**

 **¡La magia en ti!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Saludossss!**

 **Advertencia: Slash (ChicoxChico) ya saben que pasa si no les gusta. ^^**

 **¡Aquí vamos!**

 **-5-**

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-EL DRAGÓN Y EL MAGO-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 ***-5-***

La luz que había rodeado al dragón encegueció a Harry por unos instantes, luego de unos minutos la luz se fue atenuando y frente al ojiverde, se ponía en pie un joven muy guapo, de cabellos platinados, piel blanca, que llevaba puesta una camisa de seda blanca, pantalón negro y botas altas de cuero negro, cuando el rubio abre los ojos Harry se ve reflejado en sus irises grises como plata fundida, el joven ojigris le ofrece una sonrisa al moreno muy diferente a la que el mago viera en sus sueños. Cargada de sincero cariño.

Harry se frota los ojos, dudando por un momento lo que veía, con sus dos esmeraldas curiosas aun asocia al guapo joven con el dragón.

Al ver la duda del mago de ojos verdes, el rubio se acerca a él.

-Harry, soy yo… Eltanin Draconis, mi nombre es Draco soy el mago- le dice con una sonrisa esplendida ofreciéndole la mano.

-¡Se rompió el hechizo!- exclama muy emocionado y confundió el moreno, luego en uno de sus impulsos se lanza a los brazos de "Eltanin" quien le devuelve el abrazo –¿Draco? Pero ¿cómo?-

-Tus lágrimas. –le acaricia el rostro- Gracias Harry, todo esto te lo debo a ti- dice muy contento y agradecido Draco.

-¡Que bien! ¡Esto es genial!- Exclama contento el ojiverde.

-Sí, gracias Harry…- Aprieta el abrazo –Hay algo que tengo que decirte- Al ver que tiene toda la atención del ojos esmeralda prosigue -Yo… Te amo- dice el mago sonriendo encantadoramente.

-¡Draco!- Exclama sorprendido el moreno, lo mira fijamente perdiéndose en esos ojos grises, allí estaba el era el dragón con el que había convivido y pasado tantas cosas esos últimos meses -¡Yo a ti también te amo!- le responde no sin un sonrojo, pero con sinceridad.

Draco lo acerca más hacia él, cerrando el abrazo, apoya su frente sobre la de Harry, sonriendo agradecido por encontrar a esa maravillosa persona en su vida, lentamente acerca sus labios a los de Harry, así comparten su primer beso, el rubio se deleita con el sabor de el moreno, pide permiso con su lengua para entrar y es concedido, para luego acariciarse y juguetear ambos apéndices.

 _Luego de romper el beso… y de recobrar el aliento._

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado en mi camino Harry…- Le dice atrapándolo en su mirada.

-Y yo de encontrarte a ti Draco- dice sinceramente el ojiverde.

Ambos se besan nuevamente con pasión y se abrazan con ansias de nunca soltarse el uno al otro, Draco toma de la mano a Harry dirigiéndolo hacia el bosque, después de todo lo ocurrido se hicieron aun más inseparables. La amistad, la lealtad y el amor sus más fieles acompañantes, ayudando constantemente a sus semejantes y protegiendo siempre juntos a "La gema del deseo imposible" para que no callera en malas manos.

Cuenta la leyenda que Draco y Harry, aun pasean por el bosque mágico protegiendo a las criaturas fantásticas, a la gema mágica y velando por los sueños de quienes se atreven a soñar.

 _ **FIN**_

 ***-5-***

 **Como ven lo que ayudo a romper el hechizo fueron las Lágrimas de Harry.**

Espero que les guste, no un estupendo final o muy largo,

Pero es el que estaba pensado para está historia.

 _ **Estoy Pensando En Un Epilogo Para Compensarles**_ **.**

 **¿Ideas? :v**

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-EL DRAGÓN Y EL MAGO-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 **-5-**

 **¡La magia en ti!**


	6. Epílogo

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un epílogo (pequeñito) para esta historia, al fin las musas se dignaron… XD**

 **¡Esperamos que les guste!**

 **Advertencias: Slash (ChicoxChico) Mención de M-preg (Entiéndase)**

 **H &D…..*….H&D**

 **Epílogo**

Era un día soleado, el cielo parecía imposiblemente azul, un joven cubierto por una capa estaba frente a lo que parecía un mausoleo, luego alzo su vista hacia el infinito como si estuviera buscando algo en específico, hasta que la ventisca creada por unas fuertes y hermosas alas pertenecientes a un poderoso dragón dueño de unos ojos como el diamante, ocasiono que la capa que cubría su cabeza se cayera, desordenado sus de por si ya rebeldes cabellos en el proceso.

-¡Draco!- Llamo un ojiverde, entre preocupado, molesto y divertido.

El dragón conocido por muchos como Eltanin Draconis, pero quien realmente se llamaba Draco, tomo su forma humana original, los rayos del sol brillaron en su cabellera y sus ojos grises chispearon entre travesura y disculpa, acercándose a su pareja –Harry- dijo casi con adoración, luego se inclino para darle un beso que fue respondido con amor.

-¡Papi!- Grito un hermoso niño de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados, de aproximadamente 6 años, quien salto a los brazos de su papi de cabello negro.

-¡Cariño!- Harry abrazo a su retoño con fuerza -¿Qué te he dicho de bajar del lomo de tu padre cuando aún no ha aterrizado?- Regaño preocupado y al ver la carita de angustia de su niño, agrego con más calma –Tus alas aún están débiles Cygnus- Explico.

Un pequeño dragoncito negro de ojos grises se acerco a Harry, mientras este aún sostenía en brazos a su hijo mayor, el pequeño restregó su cabeza en la pierda del ojiverde mayor, para luego dar paso a una pequeña figura de un niño de cabellos negros y ojos grises.

-¡Yo si espere a que padre aterrizara papi!- Informo orgulloso mientras Harry acariciaba sus cabellos lizos, mostrándole una risa burlona heredada de su padre rubio a su hermano mayor, quien le saco la lengua desde los brazos de Harry.

-No te enojes amor- Murmuro tranquilizador Draco al oído de su pareja –Yo no dejaría que les pasara nada-

El aludido soltó un suspiro resignado, pues no podía refutar nada ante esa verdad, mientras se agachaba para poder abrazar a sus dos tesoros.

-¡Eltanin me saco la lengua papi!- Acuso el pequeño ojigris.

-Cygnus se estaba burlando de mi papi- Se defendió el rubio.

-No peleen niños- Regaño Draco a sus revoltosos hijos que podían adoptar la forma de dragón, lo que heredaron de él –Saben a que vinimos-

-Y no es a discutir mis niños- Agrego serio Harry.

Ambos niños tuvieron la decencia de verse arrepentidos –Lo sentimos-

-Bien- Dijo Harry –Ya saben que no deben ser descuidados, nadie más puede saber que toman la forma de dragones, tengan más cuidado-

-Está bien papi- Murmuraron arrepentidos ambos niños –Tendremos más cuidado-

-Eso espero- Les dijo Harry en tono de advertencia pero acariciándoles las cabecitas con cariño.

-Aún les falta por aprender, pero lo harán bien mientras sigan practicando- Señalo Draco con voz de maestro que le correspondía, ya que él y su esposo educaban a los niños como magos y cambiaformas –Ahora vamos- informo tomando de la mano a su pareja.

Ambos niños tomaron las manos de sus padres, Eltanin la de Harry y Cygnus la de Draco, dirigiéndose hacia su destino. El cuarteto camino hacia las negras rejas del blanco e imponente mausoleo, la pareja toco al mismo tiempo las rejas con sus manos entrelazadas, las cuales chirriaron abriéndose a la orden de los señores de aquel lugar.

Con paso tranquilo acompañados del correteo de sus hijos, la pareja se acerco a las cuatro lapidas que se encontraban en aquel lugar, Harry apareció unos lirios sobre una de las tumbas y unos dientes de león en otra, mientras Draco le imitaba poniendo unas luparias en una y unas orquídeas blancas en otra.

Los pequeños niños detuvieron su juego, para colocar unas flores que sacaron de sus túnicas, conocidas como boca de dragón, sobre las tumbas de sus abuelos, a quienes Draco y Harry decidieron enterrar juntos, luego de rescatar sus cuerpos de sus anteriores lugares de descanso para poder tenerlos allí y visitarlos cuando quisieran.

-Abuelita Lily, Abuelito James- Dijo con cariño infundado por sus padres el pequeño rubio y luego guardo silencio para que su hermano siguiera.

-Abuelito Remus, Abuelito Lucius- Complemento el morenito de cinco años.

-Vinimos a visitarlos- Dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo tomándose de las manos frente a las cuatro lapidas.

-Padres- Dijeron al unisonó Draco y Harry –He aquí nuestra familia, su familia, nuestras sangres ¡Los llamamos a nuestra presencia!- Dijeron con sus manos entrelazadas y las otras sobre las cabezas de sus hijos –Nuestros lazos traspasan el espacio y el tiempo, para vernos- dijeron los cuatro a la vez las últimas dos palabras.

-¡Pero que grandes están!- Dijo una voz alegre, ocasionado que los ojos grises de Draco brillaran con nostalgia, su papá Remus le hacia desear que estuviera vivo para disfrutar de sus nietos, pero Bellatrix aunque fue derrotada, ya le había quitado esa posibilidad.

-Unos dignos herederos- Se unió una tercera voz, con porte elegante y algo altarero.

-¡No seas tan serio amor!- Regaño Remus a su pareja.

-Deberías ser menos amargado rubio- Una tercera voz dijo burlona –Ni muerto se te quita lo estirado-

-Compórtate James- Regaño una voz femenina con cabellos rojos agitándose a su alrededor.

-Me estoy comportando amor- Respondió derrotado el hombre de ojos marrones, ganándose un bufido burlón de parte de Lucius.

Remus le dio una mirada de reprensión a su pareja, para luego acercar sus nietos, Lily decidió imitar a su amigo.

-¿Cómo están mis hermosos nietos?- Pregunto la mujer ganándose risitas de los niños y que comenzaran a contarles todo lo que habían hecho en todo el año que no los habían visto, o intentarlo.

 _Mientras Remus y Lily hablaban con los niños…_

-Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo hijo- Felicito Lucius a su heredero, contemplando su mirada anhelante –Mucho mejor que el mío-

-Me alegra que seas feliz Harry- Dijo James a su descendiente –Aunque sea con el hijo del albino-

Harry divertido negó con la cabeza, mientras su esposo rodeaba su cintura con su brazo, ambos observando el inmediato intercambio que sucedió entre aquellos fantasmales rivales, que en el fondo se apreciaban.

 **H &D…..*….H&D**

De tal manera tras pasar una hora en compañía de los espíritus de sus padres, poniéndose al día, los abuelos disfrutando de sus nietos, aunque fuese en espíritu, como lo hacían todos los años, con una invocación que les dejaba tocarse, entre abrazos y muestras de cariño, cada cual a su modo, se despidieron.

Los padres de Harry y Draco, mientras desaparecían, les miraron con anhelo, pero con una firme promesa oculta en la profundidad de sus ojos.

-¿Algún día lo veremos de nuevo de verdad papi?- Pregunto Cygnus luego de que sus abuelos se marcharan de vuelta hacia el otro lado, jalando la capa de Harry y restregándose un ojito somnoliento.

-Seguramente en otra vida mi niño- Respondió Harry con esperanza.

-Yo creo que sí- Afirmo Eltanin con inocente seguridad, mientras pedía ser cargado por su padre.

Draco y Harry se miraron a los ojos, plata y esmeralda encontrándose, se acercaron uno hacia el otro, con sus niños en brazos, en medio, el rubio se inclino hacia el moreno para darle un beso suave -Siempre nos reencontraremos- Juraron al mismo tiempo, mientras se disponían a salir del lugar, caminaban muy cerca uno del otro, dejando atrás el mausoleo familiar, para volver a casa.

 **H &D…..*….H&D**

 **Más tarde…**

Un dragón de alas plateadas paso frente de la luna, con sus tres más preciados tesoros sobre su lomo. La pareja de mago y dragón, con alegría en sus corazones a pesar de las luchas y pérdidas que tuvieron en sus vidas, mantenían la firme creencia de que siempre volverían a estar juntos, a través del tiempo y el espacio, en todas sus vidas futuras. Así pues, mientras en la que tenían, guardaban un tesoro y vivían aquella vida, disfrutaban de cada instante juntos, como una familia.

 **H &D…..*….H&D**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **¿Hechizos? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo? XD**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **XD**

 **Espero, en verdad, que les guste este loco epílogo.**

 **¡La magia les acompañe!**


End file.
